Growing Up!
by Wethril
Summary: Sakura is all grown up and now lives in a house with Eriol and their guardians! For those of you who like S Y! Please tell me what you think!
1. The Library

Chapter One... The Library

The day's of being a busy Card Captor were far behind Sakura and her friends. She had grown quite bored of her life, not having much to do but learn more magic upon more magic. Eriol had supplied her with endless refrences to which she was constantly sti cking her nose into. With her and Eriol being the only ones left around to keep the world safe, they lived in the same big house. The two story home they had gotten years and years before, supplied them with enough room for one to live comfortably with th e other.

Naturally their guardians were there with them, helping them both out with whatever it was that needed to be done. Nakuru and Suppi mostly lounged about playing chess or reading some sort of book. Keroberos was always eating as usual and played l ess video games as he stayed in his larger form most of the time. Only when the ocassion called for secrecy did he use his teddy-bear look. Yue on the other hand was and always will be the silent overbearing Yue she had always known, even since the first moment she had defeated him. Their workings together were far and few, and it was unknown to her as to why. Their friendship deminished after Oni-chan's death. It had come so quickly that neither of them recovered much. Sakura from her attachment to her l oving brother, and Yue from Yukito's love for her older brother.

Living with her was becoming extremely harder for him as the days passed on. He had always loved Sakura, but his other form had had other idea's on who he wanted to be with. Yukito and Toya's relationship was a mistake in Clow Reed's planning for the futu re, Eriol explained many years after they had all found out. He had said that Clow had not intended Yukito to be with Toya at all, and that he had actually intended Yukito to be with Sakura. W ell, since that option was now out of the question, no one really thought at all about whether or not Yue was the one who wanted her all along. From that first battle on her Judgement Day, he had felt something strangely odd, but familiar. It was the way he had always felt about Clow Reed he soon remembered. He did not, however, realize that it was true love until she was much older and continuing on in her life, accepting the card captor duties, and everything else that was thrown at her in the process. Her growing maturity did not help in his decision either, as it made being in her presence near unbearable at times.

Today was one of those days, as she stood on the tall ladder that perched her above many shelves of books upon books! Finding the book she was looking for, she returned to the ground and stepped up beside her quiet moon guardian. Yue spied her from the co rner of his eye and watched as she came up next to him, brushing the side of his arm. Sakura deposited the book and many others she held in her arms onto the desk top and started flipping through many pages. Yue glanced down to one of the leather-bound covers and mouthed its title. Magic's of the Eastern Moon...? Why was she looking up such simple magic, such basic of spells?? Sakura looked up at him, feeling eyes over her shoulder and found him eyeing the cover. 

"I know that this is a very basic spell casting book, but it should help me with my studies." she told him, but he still looked at it. "Why must you do this low form of spell castin g. You do know your much more better than all this? Don't you?" he stated, holding up the book for her to see and then putting it back down on the table. Sakura shook her head and smiled up at him. 'Uh oh, not that look again!' 

"Hmmm, that sounds familiar Yue. Didn't you tell me that the last time we were in here studying theses books. About a few weeks ago if I remember right." Sakura said, her hands on her hips in a slightly annoyed state. Yue hated making her feel anything b ut happy. Feeling slightly guilty, he turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the far end of the room. Suddenly he could feel her warm hand on his arm, as she turned him slightly back to look at her. "Yue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so upset. I just can't understand why you keep questioning my motives. I wish I could tell you, but.... It's personal." Sakura explained, hoping to bring him back out of his brooding behavior. 'How does she manage to be so caring, even after I have just questioned her?'

"Hmmm, that sounds familiar Yue. Didn't you tell me that the last time we were in here studying theses books. About a few weeks ago if I remember right." Sakura said, her hands on her hips in a slightly annoyed state. Yue hated making her feel anything b ut happy. Feeling slightly guilty, he turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the far end of the room. Suddenly he could feel her warm hand on his arm, as she turned him slightly back to look at her. "Yue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so upset. I just can't understand why you keep questioning my motives. I wish I could tell you, but.... It's personal." Sakura explained, hoping to bring him back out of his brooding behavior. 'How does she manage to be so caring, even after I have just questioned her?'

Yue turned slightly and looked down at her bright face. 'I should tell her, but... I can't. I just can't!' She suddenly saw a slight pained look on his face, and he looked away from her again. "Are you okay?" she asked coming in closer to him, attempting to find out what was wrong. He couldn't take being with her anymore. He stepped back from her and bowed. "Mistress I must leave, I have.... something I must do!" he said, his voice sounded forced. Sakura was confused now, not entirely understanding why he was so quickly wanting to leave. Perhaps, she thought, he was running away from having to tell her what was bothering him. Remembering how delicate he actually was, she thought him adorable at times. "Alright." was all she could say before he was gone out the large window, a few feathers fluttering to the floor in the air of his wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope that you liked this. I have a little bit more to do, but... I hope this was satisfying enough. I hope to have the other chapter up soon. Give ya all a little time to wait, make you come back. ^_~

Well see you all around, if you want to email me with questions or comments, then mail me here: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	2. Good Advice

Chapter Two... Good Advice

Yue flew to the small woods near the house and came to rest on a large boulder. He often came here to think clearly. In the house, he was just never alone enough to be able to think straight. Kero was constantly babbling about something, or Nakuru was always pestering him about this or that. They all drove him crazy. He even avoided Eriol as much as possible because of how he had felt about his prior master. Sakura, however, drove him crazy in another manner then the rest of them did. She pulled on him constantly with some unseen rope that was wrapped ever so delicatly around his heart. He could feel it every time he was taking up the same space as her. Even now he could still feel the slight pull of her consiousness. Yue sighed. "Why does it always seem so hard to tell her anything? I just don't know how long I can deal with being around her and feeling like this." he calmly stated, looking out over the water for some reasurance if it could give him any.

Standing slightly out of the way, he could hear the guardian's words and sighed thoughtfully. 'My poor little angel, you'll someday grow tire d of being lonely. Soon you will tell her how you feel... soon.' , Eriol thought and with one last glance to his prior guardian, turned and continued his treck back up to the house. 

Back at the house, Nakuru and Keroberos were getting into a fight about some game she was playing that he wanted to play. Nakuru pushed Kero away from her. "Go away! I'm not letting you play my game, you'd surely break it!" She spat, pulling the controller out behind her in an attempt to keep him from grabbing it. Eriol walked up behind her and lightly lifted the controller from her hand and looked down at the two with an annoyed glare. At the realization that the controller was missing from her hand, they both looked up to see where it had gone. Nakuru stood up instantly and bowed to her master, while Kero stood there looking as if he was caught with his paw in the cookie jar... again! "Master Eriol, I am sorry for the disruption!" she stammered, hoping he wouldn't be to angry about their fight. Eriol looked from Nakuru to Kero and then sighed. "What am I ever going to do with you two, you are always fighting over this thing. I suggest that if you can't play fairly, that neither of you should play it at all. Understood?" he stated calmly, holding the controller firmly in his hand.

Nakuru and Kero exchanged glances, or rather glares and nodded in the direction of Eriol. "Good! Now that you both understand, I'd like you to go finish up the chores you never started. Is that clear?" he said, his hands now on his hips. They both nodded and sulked away into the other room. As they exited, Sakura was coming through the doorway looking at Eriol in a most confused manner. "What happened to them?" she asked. Eriol looked up at her and smiled. "They were fighting over this again." he sai d, holding up the controller that was attached to the game system they played often. Sakura giggled and came over next to him. "I'm sure that someday they will learn to share it." she stated with hope. They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I doubt it!" Eriol laughed. Sakura took the controller from him and placed it back down on the floor infront of the television and turned back to him.

Eriol looked at her and could somehow sense something was amiss. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked, deep concern for her in his eyes. She sighed and looked off towards the chair Yue always sat in. "It's Yue, Eriol. I think there may be something wrong with him, but he has been avoiding me and my questions. I just don't know how else to approach the matter." she answered, her eyes full of sadness. 'My my... If only you knew why he was avoiding you. How entirely innocent you still are...' Eriol thought. "It might just be something he doesn't know exactly what to do about what it is that is bothering him. Perhaps he just needs to have someone to listen to him." Eriol hinted, looking at her with a grin. Sakura stood there for a moment and suddenly realized Eriol's intentions.

"You want me to do it? He doesn't even seem to want to be around me half the time, and plus every time I ask him what is wrong, he starts brooding!" she explained with a sigh. "Surely if you showed him just how much you care about him, perhaps he might be willing to share some things with you." he said. Sakura thought on this a moment and then sighed with resignition. "Maybe your right." she replied, a smile coming onto her face. Eriol patted her on the shoulder and with a small smile exited the room to leave her with thoughts of what to say when she finally confronted Yue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, This chapter is even shorter then the last one... 0_o , but I hope you still like it. I do hope that it fits right with the last chapter I wrote. ^_^

Well see you all around, if you want to email me with questions or comments, then mail me here: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	3. Ment to be

Chapter Three... Meant to be

Stretched out comfortably over the enormous rock, Yue stared up at the darkening horizon. The great orb in the sky was desending minute by minute, turning the sky bright shades of pink, blue, and purple. He gazed at it in wonder, wishing it would never en d. They were all his favorite colors. Blue because of the wonderful sunny blue sky days he enjoyed so much. Purple, naturally as it was his favorite color, and pink because of the Cherry Blossoms. The thought of this perticular flower made him think of Sakura. Yue sighed heavily and turned over to his side, laying his head down on his arm. "I don't want to be alone forever, but.... I'm scared that someday, I'll be here and... I won't have anyone to keep me company." he said to himself.

He layed there a few more moments and then turned back over onto his back, white hair cascading down the side of the rock., and stared up at the blue sky as it was starting to show the twinkling of a few stars in its path to darkness. The guardian sighed again, as he felt that earie tug on his being that usually ment only one thing. Sakura was near. 

When she stepped out of the tall grass and saw him laying there on the large stone near the waters edge, she smiled happily. 'I finally found him! This must be the place he disappeares to so often. It's just a beautiful spot.....a beautiful place for a beautiful guardian I guess.' She thought, slowly stepping forward as she hoped to not disturb him much. Yue on the other hand knew she was there, he could feel her coming closer and closer. When she finally reached the side of the rock, she looked down at his face as he stared off in the dirction of the setting sun. She followed his gaze and admired the beauty of it with silence. As she was looking at the sun setting in the distance, as it almost was gone over the horizon, Yue sat up faced away from her. "Why are you here?" he asked her, trying not to sound so blatent. Sakura sat on the end of the stone and sighed. 'Well, here goes!' she took a long breath and watched as the day was slowly becoming a lovely night, the moon shinning overhead.

"You know what?" Sakura asked him, looking at the back of his head at the silvery locks that fell over it. Yue turned his head slightly towards her, but she still couldn't see his face. "What is that mistress?" he answered quietly. She grinned, hoping she was making progress. "The other day, when I was most bored at looking through those books. It suddenly came to me that your my favorite... out of everyone. I trust you the most with my life, my secrets. You have always been there for me when I was hurt, or when the odds didn't look so well for me. Who was there to always back me up? You were there, Yue. You were always there for me." she said, speaking from her heart.

"Now, I want to be there for you. I know there is something wrong. I just wish I could help you with it. I see so much pain in you all the time. I hurts me inside to see you of all people, to feel pain like that alone. Please let me help you. If all you need is someone to listen, then I'll do that...I'll just listen." she finished, raising a hand to his shoulder. He was shacking with the closness of her, and the words she was saying was driving him batty inside. He couldn't understand the mix and jumble of all the emotions pouring through him. It made him feel good that she saw him as her most trusted friend, but it wasn't helping his situation at all. "You came here to help me, but I can't tell you. I just can't tell you." he explained, a look of saddness in his eyes.

Sakura jumped down off the rock and went around to the side he was sitting off the ledge at. She came up and layed her hand down on his. He was shaking so horribly, she thought. The concern in her eyes was growing minute by minute. "Yue, I... I care about you so very much. If it is about the magic I am constantly studying, I'll tell you why I'm doing it." She said with a sigh, looking up into his face. Yue was to shocked by all this, he didn't have the energy to tell her that the studies she was doing, was not the reason for his actions. "I have to find a way, a better way then Clow did, to ensure that you will live..... when it is my time to go. I won't last forever Yue, and... I want to make sure that what happend to you will never happen again. I love you too much for that to happen, and I want you to be there to judge the next heir to my legacy...to Clow's legacy. I want to find a way to sustain you....and Kero. So you don't ever have to be lonely again." she explained, hope growing in her eyes.

Yue was shocked! 'She said she loved me.....maybe if I tell her....no....it wouldn't change anything. When she leaves, I'll be alone without her!' Yue thought, as he covered his face from her eyes. She game up next to him, thinking he was crying and placed her arms abouth his waist, her cheek laying softly against his left shoulder. Yue gulped back the flow of emotions that flew through him at that second. "I'm sorry if you think I couldn't trust you enough to know. I just...didn't want to make you worry about the inevitable. That is why I'm trying to fix it all." She said softly, as she could feel the rippling of his muscles on his back. Yue sat up and pulled his hand away to look over his shoulder at her small form fitted up against him. The sight and feel of her hugging him, melted away any resolve he thought he had. Yue turned slightly and cupped the side of her face in his hand. She felt the movement and looked up at him, worried she had upset him more. "Yue....I'm...." She started to say, but was intereupted.

He had pulled her face to his and kissed her lightly on the lips, as his silver locks fell over his shoulder and tickled her face. Sakura was surprised beyond not knowing what was actually going on. She had initially thought he was going to return her hug , but this...this was just so...unexpected. Yue felt her sudden trembling and his eyes flew open to find her starring back at him, her eyes glazed over slightly. Her stare made him pull back from her, and he was suddenly scared that he had not done the right thing and that he had overreacted. "Mistress! I.... I can explain! That.... I mean... I'm so sorry!" he cried, his eyes wide with embarresment. He got off the stone and stood there, greatly unsure of himself. Sakura was still stuck somewhere on a dreamy cloud that she had never ascended to before. When she finally came back down seconds later, she looked over at Yue as he rambled on about being sorry and such. She looked at him and then lightly touched her lips. "You... you kissed me...." the breathless sound in her voice made him look up at her. "I must confess... I have loved you for a very...very long time. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to scare you." he said quietly, staring at the ground.

Sakura got off the stone and approached him, slowly coming up to stand infront of him. Her eyes were not filled with fear, but with a certain understanding. "You've been so lonely, I never knew until now why you have always been there for me, no matter what I put you through." she said, placing a hand on his cheak. At that moment all the doubts he had for being alone seemed to deminish into the background somewhere. "Do you....love me as well Sakura?" he asked, shakeing from head to toe. Sakura's eyes widened. "Yue....you just called me Sakura....you've never called me that before!" she said with enthusiasm. Yue realized what he had said and his cheaks turned pink. He was so adorable with his face all flushed and shakeing like an earthquake, that she leaned into him and kissed his lips harder this time.

She had been so lonely after syaorans death, that she never thought she would love again. "Do I love him.... it doesn't sound like such a bad thing... being in love with a beautiful man like Yue. Perhaps when Eriol had said that Yukito was intended for me, maybe he had really ment Yue. Yukito was only the human false form of Yue, so they are one in the same!!' Sakura suddenly realized that Eriol was actually telling her, without making Yue embaressed, that they were supposed to be together. She depened her kiss and wrapped her arms about his neck pulling him down to her height. Yue recieved her kisses and hugged her so close to him, he could feel her heart beating between them. "What took so long for us to do this....why did you avoid me all this time?" she asked him, getting back up on the rock. She patted the stone next to her and he moved to sit where she wanted him. "I did not think you would want me...I'm just a guardian. W hat would you have wanted me for?" he said, looking up the hill towards the house, the lights shinning through the trees. It was getting so dark out. The shocked expression on her face told him that she always loved him, but just not until now in the same way that he had always loved her.

Eriol sat in his chair reading a leather-bound book, by the fire. Suppi was sitting on the floor infront of him and Nakuru was lounging in her chair across the room. "What do you think he'll do?" Eriol asked them, continuing to read through his book. Suppi lifted his head up and looked at Eriol. "I emagine he's out there with his arms crossed and brooding like usual." his sun guardian replied. "I wouldn't put it that far, he probably just ran away, like he always does." Nakuru stated, getting up to get another magazine. Eriol grinned. "Well, I believe that he's out there right now telling her exactly how he feels." he said, still reading his book. The other two started to laugh, but soon silenced as the two came through the door silently talking to one another. Sakura immediately noticed that everyone in the room was glancing in their direction. Even Eriol had pocked his head out from behind the book he was reading. "Um, what are they starring at us for?" she whispered to Yue. The moon guardian bent his head close to her ear and whispered back. "They might be jealous." He stated, shocked that he said even that.

For being a man of few words, he was sure talking a lot more now then before. Sakura giggled at his remark and the continued through the house to the kitchen, where she had intended on cooking him up something delicious. Eriol gazed on after them. " Finally my plans went accordingly." He whispered, smiling as he returned to his book. His guardian' s went on bickering about gaming stratics, as the card captor and her guardian talked silently about many things to come.

The End... for now...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, well this one was slightly bigger than the other two chapters. I know that I'm ending it for now, but I am hoping either I will write more, or if anyone out there feel's inclined to write me another chapter I will definatly put it up and give you FULL CREDIT!

Anyhoo, I'll let you all who want to write back, write back, my email is below, just send it to me and I'll review it and if I think it fits well with the story I'll put it up and email you back letting you know I did. Thank's all for the reviews I got. I was so surprised that I got so many, when I've only had the story up for a few days now...^_^

Well see you all around, if you want to email me with questions or comments, then mail me here: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


End file.
